Four for the Oil
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: /-/Slash\-\ Ye be warned, you don't like, don't read.


_A/N: I don't own these men, nor is this true. This was inspired by a blog on Tumblr and I had to write it. After all who wouldn't want to see these four men in baby oil wrestling each other. Enjoy my dear readers._

* * *

The four men stood fidgeting in the general managers' office; each one trying not to look at the other even though they studied one another from the corners of their eyes. Tonight was a Diva's Run RAW set up with Natalya and Beth winning a Diva's tag team match for the right to run things. So far the matches were pretty straight forward with only John Cena and Randy Orton participating in a gimmick type match. It had been a pillow fight match that had left both men speckled with feathers where they had stuck to sweatied skin when the pillows had burst under the onslaught of blows.

"Prompt. We like that don't we Nattie?" Beth cooed as she let her eyes drift over each man in turn.

"Of course we do, however I wouldn't expect any less from four of our hardest workers." Natalya grinned. "Tonight gentlemen, as you know, Beth and myself are in charge, matches made at our discretion and rulings made at our whims. Now in the name of fairness we've taken a poll from our Diva's to see what our next match should be."

There was a sparkled in Natalya's eye that put each man on edge and their fidgeting grew worse when they looked over and seen Beth grinning predatorily at them.

"Boys, your match is a four way elimination style match. Heath Slater vs Wade Barrett vs Drew McIntyre vs Justin Gabriel."

"Well that's not too bad." Heath grinned as he sized up his opponents.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Something Slater is very familiar with." Wade tossed out with a smirk.

Heath narrowed his eyes as he took a step towards Wade, his hands balling into fists at his sides. Both Drew and Justin back up; neither one wanting to get caught in the cross hairs of the pending argument/brawl. Beth cleared her throat a couple of times before Natalya let out an ear piercing shriek. Once order was restored Beth and Natalya shared another snarky grin before Beth started to speak.

"Boys, your match has a very, very special stipulation attached to it. Your match is a baby oil match."

"Excuse me?" Drew cut in with a cough.

"You heard me. You four will wrestle in baby oil, last man standing will run SmackDown this Friday."

Four sets of eyes blinked at the two Diva's before Wade started grumbling and Heath started protesting. Again Natalya let out a loud shriek and she grinned as she tossed an unopened bottle of oil at them, Drew catching it and looking at the clear plastic bottle as if it were going to bite him.

"Oh and boys, your match is next."

Amidst growling and grumbling they filed out of the room, Beth and Natalya chuckling behind them until the door shut behind Justin. The bottle felt like lead in Drew's hand and he glowered at it as he entered the locker room; tossing it into his gear bag as he started to undress. From the other side of the room he heard Wade still grumbling while Heath was singing off key elsewhere.

"You know why we're being put in this match don't you?"

The soft accent caught Drew unawares and he jumped as he whirled around, coming to face Justin whom was regarding him quietly.

"No why?"

Justin smiled a bit as he ran his fingers through his hair; spiking it slightly before he started to tape his wrists, his voice still low as if he was afraid of anyone over hearing them talking.

"Because we're pretty boys. Female fans love us and the Divas are no different. We're nothing but eye candy and this is nothing but a way to jump ratings."

Drew shook his head as he stood and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, grinning slightly as he picked up the oil bottle and tossed it Justin. From the depth of the locker room Wade yelled something at Heath and another argument broke out. Sharing an eyeroll both Justin and Drew left the room, leaving Wade and Heath to their battle of words.

At the gorilla stood a few crew members that snickered a bit as Justin and Drew took up their places; obviously word had spread about the match Drew had the feeling that it would take them all along time to live it down.

"Hey, I was thinking that we should team up and take out Wade and Heath first and then just put on the best show we can under the circumstances; it'll be the most tv time we've had in a long time on either RAW or SmackDown."

Drew nodded as he started bouncing on the balls of his feet and stretched his arms to limber up. Justin's music hit first and just as the lithe superstar posed on the second rope both Heath and Wade joined Drew; both looking a little flushed and flustered as they studiously stayed away from one another. Heath's music hit next and then Drew's and lastly Wade's until they were all standing in opposite sides of the ring waiting as Lilian announced their match; a devious grin playing on her lips. She left the ring and all around the arena wolf whistles and hoots and hollers sounded loudly.

Drew's face went up in flames as he kept his eyes on the long blow up pool that about five inches of oil; the clear liquid catching the light and a sparkling almost tauntingly at him. The bell rang and he and Justin shared a sly grin before they rushed Wade and Heath and man handled them into the pool. A cheer went up from ringside and Drew took a moment to pose for the thousands of blinking cameras. His showboating was cut short by Wade lunging from the pool and dragging him down into the vynil pit. The oil was slightly cool but the feel of it against his skin made Drew grimace and try to scramble out as soon as possible.

"Aww, poor Princess McIntyre." Wade mocked before he wrestled Drew onto his back; coating Drew's hair in the slick substance.

"Shove off Barruh."

As they tussled back and forth Drew caught sight of Justin and Heath; the two men locked up on the other side of the pool. Skin glittered under the lights and their bodies slipped against one another almost sensually as they fought back and forth. Wade's arms around his waist pulled him back to the presence and he growled as he tried to get Wade into a hammer lock. With the aid of the oil Wade was able to slip free and after a few evasive moves all four men found themselves staring at each other as they circled the pool.

Justin tapped Drew's arm and nodded his head at Heath, grinning slightly with a small lift of his eyebrow. Drew gave a nod of his before he ran and slid and took Heath's legs out from under the redhead and then pinning him with a sloppy school boy roll up. A strangled groan worked its way past his lips as Heath's flailing body rocked against his in Heath's bid for freedom. Justin took advantage of the distraction and leveled Wade with a side Russian leg sweep; pinning the slightly dazed Brit quickly.

Standing side by side they waved and mocked the two eliminated superstars before they shook hands and squared off. For just a bit they circled, both men trying to figure out the best way to attack. As they locked up Beth's music sounded and they stopped and looked up at the stage in confusion, wondering what was going to happen now.

"Boys, watching you two work together inspired Nattie and I to decided that instead of awarding the honor of running SmackDown to one sole winner that we'd give you both the job. Congratulations."

Drew and Justin looked at one another and shrugged as they bell rang and they raised each other's hands as Lilian announced them the winners. They celebrated for a couple of minutes, smiling and showboating for the crowds a bit before they carefully made their way back to the locker room. At the door Justin patted Drew's shoulder before moving on to the other side where his things were waiting while Drew stopped at his locker only long enough to grab his shower gear. He was in the process of wiping the excess oil from his arm when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Well, lookit who we have here, GM McIntyre."

The thick country accent left no doubt who it was and Drew ignored the ginger haired man as he finished gathering his shower stuffs and a towel.

"You and Angel worked pretty good together, although if you hadn't I would have wo—hey! HEY! Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Drew snorted under his breath as he chose his shower head and let the warm water cascade down his body. He heard humming and assumed that it was just Justin enjoying his own shower so he blocked it out as he started to wet his hair; grimacing as the oil heave locks laid stickily against his neck and back.

"My, my my. You've come along way Drew Galloway. Co-General Manger of SmackDown."

Drew rolled his eyes as he looked over and seen Wade leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his naked chest. The water had slicked down Wade's hair and had left him shining again as if he was doused in baby oil again.

"I could say the same for you too Stu Sanders. Leader of the Nexus, the Corre and Intercontinental Champion."

Wade smirked as he moved closer, reaching out to finger Drew's wet hair as their eyes locked. Drew's breath caught in his throat as Wade's fingers lightly skinned his collar bone and then drug lightly down where Wade circled his nipple with his fingernail. Drew sucked in a shakey breath even as he batted Wades' hand away.

"What's this? I seem to remember a time when you liked me touching you." Wade grinned as he moved closer; pinning Drew to the sticky tiles. "In fact we used to do this a lot." Wade leaned in and brushed a kiss against Drew's lips as he reached up and fisted his hand in Drew's hair and pull. "And you used to love it."

Drew swallowed hard as his heart started to pound in his chest; his eyes drifting closed as he fought to keep from reacting. It had taken Drew quite a while to put those memories in a dark place in the back of his mind but with just one stray touch Wade had freed them and Drew worked hard to make it seem as if none of it was bothering him.

"That was then." Drew hedged.

"And this is now. Slater, Gabriel."

Wade's eyes had never left Drew's as he called out; the smirk on Wade's lips was wide as he leaned in again and this time sealed their lips together, his tongue working past Drew's lips to taste Drew slowly. Hands were all over him and it took Drew a moment to realize that there were more hands than just Wade's.

Pulling back from the kiss Drew blinked, looking down to where Heath and Justin were down on their knees; sharing kisses even as they stroked his thighs and hips.

"H-hey…what is…stop it!" Drew stammered out as he gave only a token struggle.

"Shhh, just relax McIntyre. Let me and my boys take care of you." Wade murmured seductively as he licked and bit at Drew's throat.

"Wait…stop it! Wot if someone finds us?"

"Drewfus, no one is going to find us, everyone is ringside for the main event lumberjack match. We've got this place all to ourselves." Heath snickered before he drug his tongue up Drew's shaft slowly.

"Besides, we locked the doors." Justin added as he shot Drew a small smile as he turned and treated Wade to the same slow torture.

"They're good my boys Drew, just let enjoy what's going to happen."

Drew opened his mouth to respond but all that issued forth was a low mewl as Heath swallowed him to the root; his tongue swirling around the head as his hand pumped the hard shaft slowly. Next to him Wade let out a deep throated growl and Drew looked over and watched through hazed eyes as Wade guided Justin's head up and down his hard shaft; his thick fingers twisted in Justin's hair and his eyes closed. The feel of Heath's lips moving up and down his throbbing length was a sweet torture that left Drew with his back arched and his breath caught hard in his throat as Heath's tongue swirled around it and prodded and teased the sensitive veins.

Time lost all meaning under the pattering of the water and Drew felt his stomach clench hard as his orgasm started to coil tighter and tighter. At some point his hands had grabbed handfuls of Heath's hair and he pulled hard as Heath scraped his teeth lightly up and down the shaft. Closer and closer Drew came and just as he was about to tip over the edge into the void Heath pulled away and Drew's eyes flew open as a choked sound of confusion ripped itself from his throat.

"Don't look so disappointed McIntyre." Wade panted as he reached out and grabbed Drew's wrist. "That was only the beginning. Come now we don't want to keep Slater and Gabriel waiting, there's no telling what they can get into on their own."

A sly smile was plastered across Wade's lips as he lead Drew away from the showers and into the main part of the locker room. Stretched out on one of the benches Justin arched up as Heath pushed into him; both of them panting and moaning in unison as their hands gripped and scored each other. Drew bit his lip as he watched; his body clamoring for release as he looked on. He felt Wade at his back and he leaned backwards; his hands reaching back and wrapping around Wade and slipping up and down as he tilted his head to the side and exposing his neck.

That was all the encouragement that Wade needed, he bit down and sucked hard even as he brought his fingers up and pressed them against Drew's lips, pushing them past the wet seal and growling lowly into Drew's ear.

"Slick them good McIntyre."

Drew closed his eyes as he suckled, nipping at the tips lightly every once in a while as he ground back against Wade, the Brit's thick hard cock slipping easily between the globes of his ass. Once Wade felt his fingers were wet enough he pulled them free with a wet pop and pushed on Drew's back until Drew was bent over, his hands resting on the bench near Justin's head.

"Kiss him Angel, I want to watch you two suck face as I fuck you." Heath panted as he pushed Justin's legs up a bit to change angle.

"I have a better idea."

Drew could hear the smirk in Wade's voice but his mind was too centered on Justin's lips to pay it much mind. Their lips had barely touched when Wade jostled them around so that Drew's head was positioned over Justin's hard shaft while his own was hovering just out of reach of Justin's mouth. Drew opened his mouth to say something but Wade shoved his head down as he breached Drew's entrance with his slicked fingers.

The smooth thick head of Justin's cock slipped easily into his mouth and Drew had just enough time to pull in a breath before Wade used the hold in his hair to make him bob up and down the thick, hard length. Drew moaned as he felt lips wrap around him and match his slow bob, his hands moving to grip Justin's hips as he took over the pace and sped up a bit; the salty taste of Justin's precum spreading over his tongue. The muffled moan became a choked gasp when Wade found his sweet spot and brushed against it and he thrust hard into Justin's mouth.

Soon it was a contest between Heath and Wade to see who could get their partner to moan loudest as they sucked and Drew's head was spinning as he rocked against Justin's lips and Wade's fingers. Drew's broken whine soon became whines of loss when Wade's fingers were taken away and he moved to pull up from Justin's slicked flesh but was slammed back down by Wade as thrust into his body as hard as he could. It wasn't slow lovemaking, the sound of flesh slapping flesh was loud and Drew's body was torn between the hot heat of Justin's mouth and the hard pounding that Wade was treating him too.

The coiling in Drew's stomach started again and it wasn't long before he came with a loud cry, spilling his seed down Justin's throat as he clenched around Wade's hard shaft. Moments later Justin filled his mouth and Drew only had a few moments to swallow away one mouthful before Justin filled his mouth again. When the spasms stopped Drew pulled away panting, licking the softening member to clean it before moaning quietly when he felt Wade firing his load deep inside of him. Feeling dirtier than he ever had in his life Drew blushed; moving a bit to try and make Justin feel a bit more comfortable.

Strong arms around his waist lifted him a bit and Justin slipped out from under him, smirking as he licked his lips to catch the clinging bit of Drew's release. Words escaped Drew as he leaned back against Wade, reaching back and turning his head to kiss Wade on the corner of the mouth. Pleasantly sore he didn't object when Justin scooted up and pressed against him; kissing him deeply as Heath moved up behind Justin and leaned in to kiss Wade. They stayed intimately pressed together for what seemed like hours before the sound of voices broke them apart. As they went their separate ways Wade dropped a key card into Drew's bag, smirking as he left, Heath and Justin not too far after him, with Justin giving Drew a wink before the door closed behind the two.

With a smirk Drew zipped up his bag, slipping the keycard into pocket and leaving the locker room with a large smile on his face.


End file.
